


Me and You

by mistrazen



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrazen/pseuds/mistrazen
Summary: AU drabbles of a Minato coming off his seal, only to be disabled and finding Yukari





	1. Hair Care

**Author's Note:**

> RP drabblings.

A certain old friend of his decided to invade his apartment, when she had the chance. It was Yukari who came in, as brash as ever looking around his small space. She made many comments that irked him but he kept quiet, until she looked at him.

A very strong look of concern as she examined him in his current situation. Her eyes passed over the wheelchair and then straight towards the hair.

His hair, which now a dark shade of blue mixing in with black was almost very long, above his shoulders. Minato hadn’t the time to care for it since he was busy with Nito and schooling.

Yukari although had other ideas, as she shook her head in distaste. “I’m going to clean that mess of your hair for you! It’s my personal mission to make you look a bit neater and nicer.”

The former great seal had deadpanned , “Yukari, no.”

“Ohohoho! Minato, you finally have a backbone after all these years, but that’s not stopping me!” The girl laughed as she ran behind him, despite his protests.

She wasn’t listening to him complaining, as she was contemplating on how to fix this mess of a hair.

He sighed and let her do whatever.

He supposes, she had a right to do so after all.


	2. Patching Wounds

“Oh, geez, Yukari you are a grown up woman. Learn to patch your wounds yourself!” He snarled as he got a first aid kit near his old friend.

She humphed while still wincing in pain. “Says the immortal teenager in a wheelchair.”

Okay, he had to admit she was sort right. “Point taken, but you need to learn how to care of yourself.”

Minato wrapped the bandage over the woman’s bleeding knee. He lectured her once more, “You can’t heal yourself with Diarahan like usual in Tartarus, you know?”

The woman became quiet at the stern teen, and he sighed. “Look at me, Yukari.”

 She hesitated and sighed too as she looked back at him. The blue haired boy was holding onto her hands tightly, “I want you to take care of yourselves a bit better sometimes, Yukari…”

“You are such a charmer, when you can be, Arisato. But-”

“I know you are not interested in me, but rather into senpai.” He pointed out, and she blushed, “But I worry for you as a friend.”

“Well, you don’t need to keep worrying for me, Minato. This time I’ll protect you and be there for you. So get a grip, man, it’s a tiny wound.”

“Geez… still the same reckless Yukari.”

_“What did you say?”_

“Nothing.”


End file.
